Trace the Nine Pictures
by crazyboyroy
Summary: A fanfic about final Fantasy type zero. Centered around Ace and Trey as a pairing. Their lives and relationship being interrupted by a certain someone. Life, love, and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 1

"Oh, my god Queen's party is going to be K.I.L.L.E.R!" Ace said in a musical voice while dancing in front of his full-length mirror. Trey, Ace's boyfriend eyed him through the reflection in the mirror and smiled. Trey was the tall blond that Ace had always dreamed of. Now that Trey was standing behind Ace he could only admire the way his boyfriend pranced around in front of the mirror. Trey walked up behind his blonde boyfriend, and with hands on Ace's hips he gently pulled Ace into a steady sway.

"Better be careful, we definitely don't need you breaking yourself before the party. Not to mention that there is a mission in a few days, which _you _need to lead," Trey chuckled into Ace's ear.

"I'll make sure I won't. But I can't promise anything about tonight after the party when you and I are snuggled up in that king sized bed of ours," Ace replied as he winked at his boyfriend.

"Gosh you make me want to skip the party just to sit here and chill with you," Trey said as he spun Ace around to face him.

As he spoke, Ace gave Trey a look, "If we skipped the party, Queen would kill us. So we have to go. But we just have to go to this one party and then we can have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."

"True," Trey sighed.

"Exactly, now go get into the shower, because the sooner you're ready, the sooner we can cause a scene at the party." Ace winked at Trey again. Trey tipped Ace's head up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Ace could practically feel his body melt into Trey's.

"I love you," Trey said as he kissed Ace one last time.

"I love you too Trey," Ace replied as Trey walked towards the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 2

As Ace and Trey walked up the driveway to Queen's house, they noticed that she was standing outside leaning against the front door. She glared at them before speaking.

"It took you two long enough," she growled.

"Queen, seriously? Why are you even freaking out Trey and I are only and hour late," Ace said.

"You still could have managed to show up on time Ace! You'd think that you could, I don't know show up on time considering that you _are_ the leader and everything."

"This is just a party Queen, it's like not we have to go on a mission!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of mission. Are you going to be late to the mission in a couple days or are you just not going to show up?"

"Okay! That's enough," Trey finally found his breath. He could hardly take seeing his boyfriend and the class president battle it out. He waited until they both calmed down and turned their attention towards him. He sighed and finally spoke, "Queen, I agree that maybe we should have been a little more on time," he saw she was about to speak in triumph. "However, I do agree with Ace as you are making this a way bigger deal than it is. So why don't we just go inside and have a good time?"

When neither Queen nor Ace said anything, Trey rolled his eyes and said, "_Well?_" Queen and Ace looked at each other and felt their faces relax. "Fine," the two friends said in unison.

Queen opened the door and stepped aside to let the couple in. Trey put his hand on the small of Ace's back and guided him inside. Queen's place was pretty nice. It had nice furniture everywhere and a huge chandelier that hung right in the middle of the foyer. Music was blasting from what seemed to be every corner and as Ace looked around, he could see his fellow classmates just hanging out and having a good time. Ace and Trey walked over to a wall where they saw Sice sitting standing by herself. Ace felt a twinge of sadness because he was the only one that knew about her feelings for Seven.

Ace turned to Trey and spoke in his ear, "Hey could you go get us some drinks? I'm going to go talk to Sice she looks a little down." Trey nodded a silent okay to Ace, gave a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the kitchen. Sice looked up and smiled as she saw Ace approaching her. Ace could easily tell that she was putting up a façade because she wasn't smiling in the adorable way that she does when she's genuinely happy.

"Hey what's up?" Ace said.

"Not much I guess, I'm just thinking," Sice replied

"It's about Seven isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, the smile you just gave me was no where near close to the ones you give her."

"Well, I don't know what to do Ace. I like her a lot. I'm just no sure if she feels the same way. And I see the way she acts around Nine, even though she claims to be bi."

"Sice, you'll never know until you ask her out. The worse that can happen is she could reject you. But even if that happens, you move on." Sice lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"I guess you're right Ace." Ace winked at her.

"I usually am." From there, Ace and Sice just resumed normal conversation.

While Sice and Ace were chatting over by a wall, Nine had noticed Ace in a new light. All Nine knew is that he wanted Ace, badly. Nine, and all his gorgeous, six foot, and ripped body decided to go talk to Ace. As Nine approached the two, Sice looked up, faked a smile and said, "Having a good time tonight Nine?" Lucky for her Nine wasn't bright enough to catch her faking the smile.

"Eh, it's the usual I guess. Hey Ace," Nine said as he gave Ace a killer, sexy smile.

Ace rolled his eyes at the obvious pass but responded kindly, "Hi Nine, enjoying your night?"

Sice saw Seven sitting alone, and immediately ran off to go talk to her. Ace saw this and called out after her, "Remember what I said!" Sice turned around and smiled at him, There was that genuine smile again. Nine, noticing that he was not being talked to spoke up, "Yeah I'm enjoying my night, more now that I'm talking to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Are you kidding me Ace? I want you." Ace shook his head in disbelief.

"Is it really your goal to get anyone you want Nine? I'm with Trey and I only have eyes for him."

"I can easily change that, you just wait and see."

"Is everything okay here," Trey said as he walked up to Ace, pecked him on the cheek and gave him a cup full of what seemed to be punch. "Sorry I took so long babe, I was talking to Queen about the class we have together."

" Don't worry about it," Ace said turning to Trey and smiling. "Yeah everything is fine. Nine and I were just talking. I'm pretty sure we're done now though. So let's go dance or something."

"Okay."

Ace and Trey left Nine standing alone by the wall. For the first time in a while Nine felt hurt for being rejected by Ace. Then and there, Nine vowed that no matter what he would have Ace. Nine always got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 3

Now that he got rejected by Ace, Nine was determined to get at least some action at the party. He new exactly where to find the action he was looking for too, Queen. As Nine approached Queen, he gave her a look and she knew exactly what he wanted. She hated herself for giving in so easy to his charm. However, Nine was the only person who made Queen feel even remotely special. Although Queen was class president and came across as a strong person, she really had low self-esteem. Now Queen found herself taking the hand that Nine had stretched out to her. They walked up the stairs and into a bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Ace was relieved to finally be back at his place alone with his boyfriend. However as Ace and Trey cuddled with each other, Ace couldn't help but think about the pass that Nine had made towards him. In Ace's mind, Nine was definitely hot and sort of irresistible, but Ace was determined to stay faithful to Trey. Trey noticed that Ace had been lost in thought for quite some time and decided to break the silence, "Hey," he said gently planting a kiss on Ace's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I guess," Ace said with a sigh.

"Then why the aloof look in your eyes?"

"It's just something that Nine was saying to me at the party."

"What'd he say?" Trey said as he positioned himself to face Ace.

"He didn't say much. He just made a pass at me, but I rejected him of course."

"Although I'm glad that you did that, have you ever thought about spicing things up a little bit?"

"_What?_" Shock registered all over Ace's face.

"I mean, not to say that it isn't great with just us. It'd be a new adventure, one that we could experience together."

"Trey, I can't even believe you are saying this right now!" Ace was now standing up next to the bed screaming.

"Look, babe just hear me —

"NO! I can't believe you would even suggest involving Nine in our escapades. It's like you don't even care that he made a pass at me. Or maybe I'm just not good enough for you. Which one is it Trey?" Hurt registered on Trey's face and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ace, I love you. Forgive me for even making the suggestion. Please," Trey said tears now streaming down his face."

"I can't do this right now," Ace said as he gathered his things and left Trey there on the bed sobbing.

Ace didn't know where he was going; all he knew is that he wanted to be far away from his boyfriend, if he could even call him that. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but he found himself knocking on a door. Ace had walked to Nine's place instinctively. Ace was just about to turn around and leave when Nine opened the door.

"I didn't think you'd come running back so quickly," Nine said in a sly, sexy tone. However, when Ace turned around Nine's tone and facial expression completely changed. "Ace, why are you crying?" This was a side of Nine that Ace had never seen.

"I just, had a fight with Trey," Ace said still slightly astonished because of Nine's sudden change in character.

"Is everything okay? Do you like, want to talk about it?"

"What has gotten into you Nine? A few hours ago you were trying to pick me up at Queen's party. Now you're acting like you actually care about me all of a sudden. I'm confused."

"Ace, I do care about you." Nine couldn't believe that he was actually saying these words to someone before. All he knew is that Ace meant more to him than anything else. "Come here." Nine extended his arms out to Ace. Ace saw the gesture and felt a twinge of warmth in his heart. Ace flung himself into Nine's arms.

For a while they stood like that, just hugging out all emotions. Although Ace knew that he shouldn't be feeling what he was, he really didn't care. Troubling thoughts were racing through Ace's head. He loved Trey, that wasn't debatable, but could Nine possibly be better for him than Trey? All of these thoughts were answered when Nine leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Ace's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 4

Trey woke up to the sound of a lawn mower outside of his place. He reached behind him to where he expected Ace would be. Ace was not there. Trey still felt that twinge of pain and of guilt for what he proposed the night before. As he rolled out of bed, Trey decided that he would take the longest shower that would hopefully make him feel better. He entered the steaming hot shower and just felt all of his feelings wash away. Trey didn't notice how long he was standing there until he realized that he hadn't washed himself yet. So Trey washed himself and again found himself lost in thought. Trey was so scared that Ace would never come back, that Ace would never want to be with him again and that he would never find someone as good as Ace. Trey decided that he would call his boyfriend; he was worried after all.

As Trey exited the bathroom, he heard the front door close. When he rounded the corner he saw Ace setting down his things. Ace looked up and felt like he fell in love all over again. He immediately rushed into Trey's arms. Trey breathed in the scent of his boyfriend and he too fell in love over again.

"Babe I was so worried about you," Trey sighed as he kept embracing his boyfriend.

"There was no need, I was safe."

"I worried because I had no idea where you were going. So naturally I was afraid for your safety. Where did you go anyways?"

"Thanks for caring. I..uh, ended up at Nine's place."

"Really now?" Trey's eyebrow raised in suspicion

"Yeah," Ace said eyes looking to the floor.

"Ace, what is it? There's something you're not telling me."

Ace knew that he had to tell his boyfriend the truth. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it." His eyes were welling up with tears. Ace hated himself for what he did.

"Whatever it is I'll get over it. We'll get through this together. Now tell me, what happened last night?"

"Okay, I went over to Nine's and he ended up hugging me for a very long time as I was pouring my heart out to him. It just so happened that he leaned down and kissed me."

Trey felt the surge of anger and hurt shoot through him, but he harnessed it to let Ace finish.

"Did you kiss him back Ace?" Ace looked away. "Answer me!"

"I did."

"So, apparently wanting to spice things up in our escapades is wrong but it's okay for _you_ to kiss Nine?" Trey finally let the anger take over. "I can't believe you Ace! You storm out of here without really giving me a chance to explain just so you could go kiss some other guy."

"You can't even get mad at me. You proposing that made me feel like I wasn't good enough. At least I went to someone who wanted me and only me." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. The damage was done however.

"How could you say that I would want anyone other than you? Ace I love you! But maybe, just maybe we weren't meant to be together." That left Ace Speechless.

After that brief exchange he didn't know what to say. Even though he saw Trey packing up a duffle bag, Ace couldn't say anything to stop him. Ace thought to himself, maybe him and Trey weren't meant to be together. Was Trey right? As Trey walked past Ace and opened the front door, Ace finally found his voice.

"Trey where are you even going!"

"Somewhere I can think."

"What is there to even think about? Why can't you just sit here and talk to me like a boyfriend would?"

"I'm doing the smarter thing here. I'm leaving so I can cool off. I will talk to you when I'm ready. When that is? I don't know yet."

"Trey wait!"

As Trey left, he couldn't help but wonder if his relationship with Ace was over. If their relationship could survive this as both him and Ace were very strong willed. Trey just hoped he was making the right decision.

Ace couldn't help himself anymore; he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," Nine said on the other side of the line.

"Hey it's me. I just had another fight with Trey. Could you like, come over here please?"

"I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 5

Ace woke up to a loud blaring next to him. It was his alarm clock. It was Monday. That meant school and possibly a mission that he would need to lead despite his massive headache. As he rolled over and nestled into the boy next to him he realized something. That boy was naked. It wasn't Trey either. Ace started looking around his room in confusion. Why couldn't he remember what happened the night before? Ace turned his head towards the nightstand. There was the evidence as to what happened the previous night. There was the vodka, empty shot glasses, the lube, and the used condoms. Ace could not believe that he and Nine actually had sex. Immediately Ace felt guilty because he would have to see Trey when he got to school. How could Ace possibly tell Trey that he hooked up with Nine? Ace decided that he would worry about that later. He managed to get up without waking up Nine. As, Ace slowly walked to the shower he began to go over how he would tell Trey how he had hooked up with Nine although it meant nothing. Or did it actually mean something?

When Nine woke up he realized he had all of about thirty minutes to get to school. Groaning, he rolled out of Ace's bed and glanced at the nightstand. Nine looked down and sighed in guilt as the events of the night before unraveled. Although Nine knew that he had strong feelings for Ace, he realized that Ace was in love with Trey. Nine also realized the big mistake he made by even coming over after Ace fought with Trey again. As he got dressed, Nine could only anticipate what school would be like today. With those thoughts in his head, he walked out the door.

As he walked into the school, Ace felt extremely worried. He was worried because he had a slight hangover. Also, he hardly felt like leadership material because of the irresponsibility and betrayal he engaged in last night. Ace took his seat and was almost immediately approached by Queen.

"Hey leader, you ready to lead today?" She greeted him with a smile on her face.

"I shouldn't even be leader with the way I've been acting lately," Ace replied

"What _are _you possibly talking about Ace?"

"Trey and I got into a little argument after your party on Saturday."

"Yeah I know he talked to me about it, but what's your point?"

"I went over to Nine's after the argument, and then he ended up embracing me in a hug. He also told me how much he cares for me and wants me and only me."

"Then what happened?"

"He kissed me."

"He did _what_?"

"He kissed me, and I didn't stop him."

"Is that all that happened?"

"No, I went back and told Trey almost immediately. We ended up having another fight."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know about this one."

"He ended up leaving this time. And when he left, I called Nine."

"Ace what did you _do_?"

"Apparently I got drunk, completely drunk."

"Well that's not so bad."

"Then I slept with him."

At this, Queen's eyes widened out of shock and disappointment. She sighed, "I'm disappointed in you Ace." After that, she walked away.

As the teacher, Kurasame briefed them for the group for their next mission; Ace hardly listened until he heard his name being called.

"Ace!" Kurasame exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ace replied snapping out of whatever daydream he was in.

"Are you ready to lead this group today?" As Ace was about to reply, Queen interjected.

"I personally don't think Ace is up to it. I'm second in command so I think I should just lead the group today," Queen said.

"What makes you think you have the _right_?" Trey said all of a sudden.

"Why don't you ask your 'so called' boyfriend Trey," Queen retorted.

"Ace?" Trey said.

"Just drop it Trey."

"What is going on?" Trey asked truly concerned.

"We have a mission to go to. Let's go."

"Everyone follow me," Queen said with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

On the jet, Ace sat in the back seat hopefully to be alone. He succeeded until Trey sat next to him. Trey didn't say anything. He just sat there next to his boyfriend. That is until about halfway through the flight, Trey finally spoke up.

"Ace talk to me," Trey said. "I'm worried."

"You might as well just quit while you're ahead. After this, you won't even want to be with me anymore."

"Ace what are you talking about? I love you."

"After you left last night, I called Nine. I don't remember what happened because I got drunk. The evidence was there however. In a fit of anger and hurt I slept with Nine. I just want you to know that none of this was his fault. It was all me. So if you're going to be mad at anyone, it's me to which you should direct your anger."

Trey said nothing. He got up and moved to another seat as the tears filled his eyes. Fearing that he just lost the only thing important to him, Ace turned his head towards the window, letting the tears stream down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 6

Ace was running through the hospital. He couldn't live if anything happened to Trey. Although he didn't know where they stood, it didn't matter. Ace knew that he still loved Trey. As he rushed into the emergency room, Queen held him back. Before he knew it, Ace found himself screaming.

"NO! Let me go! I need to see him!" Ace exclaimed.

"Ace! He will be fine! You need to calm down," Queen interjected.

"LET. GO!" Ace said as he forcefully pushed Queen away from him. Queen flew backwards and lost her balance. The arms of Nine caught her and saved her from falling.

As soon as he was free, Ace ran. He ran until he found the room that Trey was in. Trey was lying in bed, battered and bruised. Ace opened the door and felt the world finally catch up to him. He tried to calm his breathing and stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. The tears were inevitable, however. Ace just let everything go and started to sob. He pleaded and pleaded for Trey to be okay.

"I _am_ alive you know," Trey managed to choke out with half a smile on his face.

"I'm just happy that you're okay. What happened?"

"Well, I was running away from a battle zone. Then a bomb went off behind me. At least I think it was a bomb. Anyways I blacked out after that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Ace." Trey said.

"No let me finish," Ace pleaded. "Trey, I can't help but feel guilty about what happened to you. If I hadn't treated you so horribly then maybe you would've been in my group for the mission. Then none of this would have happened. How could I ever expect you to even forgive me?"

"Ace, look, I will forgive you for everything. It's going to take some time though."

"You will?"

"I love you, of course I will. You hurt me, but I'm willing to work past this if you are."

"I am."

"Good. Now let me rest because the sooner I get better, the faster I can get out of here."

Ace nodded and walked towards the exit. Trey watched his boyfriend; if he could even call him that, walk away. Trey let his eyes close, wiping away all the scenery that the hospital had to offer.


	7. Chapter 7

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 7

Sitting in class without having Trey near him was really strange for Ace. Everyone seemed to be coupled up or something along the lines of that. Ace felt empty as he looked around the classroom. Sice and Seven were sitting together; Queen, Nine, and King were together also. The rest of the class seemed just fine. Ace felt like he was the only one that felt any sort of remorse for the condition that Trey was in. Trey had been in the hospital for a little over two weeks now. Although it seems like a long time to miss class, nothing has happened. Queen has remained in charge of class zero; she's very proud of it. Ace found himself starting to space out but when he snapped out of it he heard the topic of another possible mission.

"So there is a possibility that you guys will be sent on another mission," Kurasame said tentatively.

"Yes, as leader I agree," Queen quickly stood up and added. Ace was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how Queen was letting the new status get to her head.

"I will think it over and talk to other teachers to see if it is really necessary," Kurasame said seeing Ace's facial expression.

"Of course, but it's probably better that we don't wait." Queen was really pushing this.

"As I said, I will think it over. Class dismissed."

After everyone started to pack up their things, Ace walked to the other side of the classroom to question Queen who was making her way towards the exit. As Ace approached Queen, he watched as the frustrated expression on her face transform into a smile. Ace couldn't quite tell if Queen was putting on a fake smile or not however.

"Well, hello there Ace," Queen said with a sly half smile.

"Queen. Stop it. You and I both know that this is going to your head," Ace replied as he looked at her expectantly.

"What ever could you be talking about?" A look of surprise filling Queen's facial features.

"Seriously Queen? Don't play dumb with me. I know how much you're taking advantage of having the leadership title. You want to rush into another mission just to make yourself look responsible. What about Trey? How could you possibly want us to go into a mission without our archer?"

"With the way I lead, we won't need an archer," She grunted before adding, "We probably won't even need you, even if you can use your powers to teleport."

"How could you say that? How could you possibly believe that we wouldn't need any one person from our class? Isn't that what we were all taught, to go on missions together? Right Queen? As leader I'm pretty sure it's imperative that you remember that."

"I never agreed with those rules!" Queen exclaimed. " I never agreed to have weak bitches as classmates. I especially did not ask for someone as weak as you for leader!"

Ace could not help but stare at Queen in exasperation. He was flabbergasted.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and things to take care of. But I wouldn't expect you to understand. As I presented to Kurasame, you aren't leadership material," with that, Queen ended the conversation and walked away.

Ace watched her walk out of the huge double doors with a smug look on her face. Ace could not believe how much the power has gotten to Queen's head. After what seemed like a while, he just sighed and walked out the same double doors Queen had.

As he walked through the door to his place, Ace immediately felt the anger he felt towards Queen dissipate. Ace dropped his things and immediately ran over to embrace his boyfriend. Trey caught Ace and twirled him around.

"When did you get discharged?' Ace said with the smile still lingering on his face.

"They discharged me today," Trey said. "This morning actually, but I wanted to surprise you here. I also didn't really feel like going to school today."

"That is perfectly fine. And, your surprise worked," Ace giggled. " You didn't really miss much at school. Queen was being herself, or her new self I guess."

"What do you mean?" Trey responded with concern filling his face.

Ace grabbed Trey's hand and led him over to the huge bed before continuing.

"Well, Kurasame was thinking that another mission might be possible. Then Queen interjected and started throwing around her leader power."

Trey remained calm as he could hear Ace's voice rising.

"You think she's letting it get to her head?"

"You think? She even wanted to go on a mission without you! Who does she think she is?"

"What?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure she used my mental state as a catalyst for her plan to become leader of our class." Ace was standing, pacing, and yelling now.

"Hey, calm down please." Trey called over from the bed. "We should do something about this."

"What is there to do? She already got Kurasame to believe that she is the only one suited to be leader." Ace retorted still pacing.

"We should have an impromptu reelection." This stopped Ace. Ace turned around and looked at Trey as if analyzing him.

"What? The class already thinks that I'm worthless and incapable of leading them anymore. That's why no one stood up against Queen when she said that she should take over as leader."

Trey smiled.

"If I can recall correctly, I stood up for you. I know you have the right qualities to be a leader Ace. I love you. The class loves you. And even if she's blinded by power right now, I'm sure Queen loves you too. I believe in you."

Ace finally went back to the bed and sat down. When he did, Trey put his finger under Ace's chin, tipped it up and planted a soft, velvety kiss on his lips.

"I'll do it then." Ace said softly. "For you. I will."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Trey said as he shifted Ace onto his lap so that Ace was straddling him.

"I love you." Ace said smiling.

"And I love you, now tomorrow we'll openly present the idea to the class," Trey said as he smiled back.

Ace took Trey's face in his hands and gave him a long slow kiss before he said, "We have a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Trace the Nine Pictures

Chapter 8

Queen happened to get to class early the next day only to overhear a conversation as she passed Kurasame's office. She stood next do the door and listened in on what sounded like Ace and Trey talking to Kurasme.

"Ace, are you sure that you want to run again for leader of the class?" Kurasame asked in a hush.

"Yes, I witnessed the power immediately getting to Queen's head. She thought we should immediately jump into another mission without our archer. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't think things through enough," Ace replied.

"I agree," Trey and Kurasame said in unison.

"Well, okay. I will present the idea to the rest of the class as soon as class starts."

As Ace said his thanks to Kurasame, Trey rested his hand the small of his back and whispered, "Ace I need to talk to you about something," Trey said. "Follow me." Ace didn't say a word, just followed Trey out of Kurasame's office and towards the courtyard.

When Queen heard the door open, she sprinted away around the corner and immediately ran into Nine.

"Hey! Watch it idiot," Queen muttered.

"Excuse me? You were the one that was running. What were you running from exactly?" Nine replied as he refused to step out of her way.

"It's none of your business. Now move out of my way idiot!"

"Quit calling me an idiot! I am your best friend and I care about you so tell me what the hell is going on! I'm not moving until you do."

"You wouldn't understand. Now class is about to start, so if you would _please _move."

Nine began to let her step aside, but then he grabbed her arm. Not too hard, just hard enough to make her look at him. Her expression was on the verge of breaking right before him.

"Queen, I'm not being stubborn about this to get a reaction out of you. I just want you to know you can talk to me."

Without another word, Nine let Queen go. He watched in concern as she briskly walked down the hallway towards the double doors that led to the classroom.

Ace followed Trey out into a courtyard filled with beautiful Japanese cherry blossom trees. Trey stopped and turned to face Ace.

"At first, when I left your place after we fought, I didn't know if I could ever forgive you. Then just as I was about ready to, you threw a curve ball at me," Trey said. He watched as Ace's facial expression turned into something that Trey had never seen before. It was guilt and sadness.

"Trey, I don't know what else I could do or say to make you believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I want you and only you. I love _you_." Ace said, tears streaming down his face.

"You didn't let me finish," Trey said as he lifted Ace's head up by his chin. "I know you are sorry and I believe that. I also forgive you for everything you've done. Do you know why?"

"Because, other than the fact that you love me, there's something deeper?" Ace asked with uncertainty.

"Precisely. You are my lighthouse Ace."

"How so?"

"When I'm trying to navigate my way, you are the light across the ocean of uncertainty. Meet me at the piano room after school today."

"Okay."

"I just thought you should know all of that. Now let's head to class before we're late. We don't want to miss Queen's reaction to the impromptu re-election."

"Cheers to that."

With that, Trey took Ace's hand and laced their fingers together. Through the doors they walked to the classroom.

"This is an OUTRAGE!" Queen exclaimed as Kurasame broke the news of the re-election to the class. "I _deserve_ to be the leader of this group!" Now she was standing up and slamming her hands against the desk. "I showed you all that a strong leader was needed, something Ace couldn't be. I can't believe you're actually letting this happen Kurasame!" Queen now walked up to the front of the classroom and turned around, glasses glistening in the light, " I am the rightful leader of this class. I represent it the best."

"How exactly do you represent the class?" Ace said from a corner of the classroom. Heads turned and Queen looked up to see her classmate standing with his arms crossed. He was looking at her expectantly. Queen looked like she was about to respond but Ace cut her off, "You are most definitely NOT what a leader should be."

"How do you figure?" She responded as she strode up to Ace.

"A leader should be someone who is humble," Ace said as he walked towards her causing her to back up. "A leader is someone who knows when they are in the wrong," His voice was rising with every statement. "A leader is someone who knows also knows when to admit when they're wrong. Finally, a leader knows when the power is getting to their head, and knows when to let people in."

Queen was rendered speechless. She stood there with her mouth agape. Ace took one final look at her before saying, "You're losing everyone as a friend because of this Queen. We don't want that to happen." Ace stepped aside her and sat in his seat towards the front of the class.

"Um, I've decided that today's lecture is cancelled. You all can go home with this assignment instead," Kurasame announced.

As Queen walked out of the double doors, she didn't even care that she forgot her homework. She just wanted out of the room of the cheering students. She refused to let _anyone_ see her cry or give a reaction.

A knock at the door stirred Queen from her slumber. Disoriented, she stumbled out of bed and reached for her glasses. Judging by how dark it was in her place, night must have rolled in. Behind the door stood Ace with a folder.

"You forgot your assignment," he said when Queen opened the door.

Queen hesitated before taking the folder. She studied Ace for a moment before realizing there were no ulterior motives to his act of kindness.

"Thanks Ace," she finally said.

"It's what friends do right?" He paused before saying, "We _are_ still friends right?"

"What happened to me Ace?" As the words left her, tears streamed down her face.

"Queen," Ace embraced her in a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"How could you _possibly_ want to be here for me when I've been so horrible to you?"

"It's what friends do. I forgive you Queen."

"Thanks. I actually know it's for the best that you be the leader of the class again."

"You'd make a great leader Queen. You'd just have to do it the right way."

"Which is why I'm telling Kurasame tomorrow that a re-election won't be necessary. I'm sorry I took your position when you were at your weakest. And I'm also sorry that I let the power get to my head."

"Like I said before, it's alright. Well I'm glad that this didn't have to come to bitter end."

"Me too."

"Well, good luck with your assignment. I'm sure you'll have an easier time figuring it out than I did. I'll see you tomorrow in class right?"

"Yes of course, I never miss school."

"Right I forgot, you're a nerd," Ace said with a smile on his face.

Queen shut the door as Ace turned and walked away. She suddenly felt better as if she had gotten loads off of her chest. She set the folder down on her desk and headed back to her bed for another nap. She was smiling as she drifted into a light slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I really apologize for not updating for the past two months. But here is the conclusion to TTNP :D thanks for being patient with me. _**

* * *

><p>Trace the Nine Pictures<p>

Chapter 9

Ace walked back into his place, to hear the shower running. Trey must have been home. Although he really wanted to just lay down and sleep, Ace decided that he would have a slice of key lime pie and wait for Trey to get out of the shower.

"Sweet Jesus this is so good," Ace said to himself as he savored the bite of the pie.

"What's so good?" Trey said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Ace turned around, startled.

"Oh, nothing just this key lime pie I forgot was in the fridge."

Trey walked over to where Ace was eating slowly before grabbing a chair, and turning it backwards to sit in it. Ace could smell the Garnier Fructis shampoo radiating off of Trey's blonde hair.

"Ahh, I see. Why are you blushing?" Trey asked as he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What! I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are. Anyways may I have some pie?"

"Yeah sure," Ace extended the plate and fork out to Trey who merely shook his head.

"No, I want you to put a piece right here," Trey breathed as he extended his tongue and pointed to the tip. Ace's eyes widened.

He took the piece of pie and brought it and gently placed it on the tip of Trey's tongue. Almost simultaneously, Trey got up from the chair, took the plate and placed it on the floor. From there, he grabbed Ace's hand and led him to the bed. Once on the bed, Trey licked the tip of Ace's nose, leaving remnants of the pie.

"Trey what're you "

Trey silenced Ace with a shell-shocking kiss. Though taken aback, Ace did not hesitate one bit. As Ace returned Trey's kisses, passion built up between the two like an ocean that ebbed and flowed. It rose up and threw them against the shore as the two slowly came down from cloud nine.

"Ace, I love you."

A few weeks had blown over and now things were going smoothly. Kurasame had put Queen in charge of throwing and end of the year party. Queen had gone back to her normal self, while Ace and Trey experienced no problems in their relationship. So as Ace and Trey got ready together for the end of the year party, Trey seemed more reluctant about the whole idea.

"I'm not sure now I feel about going to this party," Trey said as he rolled up the sleeves of his light blue button down shirt. He continued when Ace's brow furrowed. "You know, like last time when Nine came on to you and everything."

"Trey that was months ago," Ace said as he let out a sigh. He tried to decide whether or not to button his black cardigan. "Everything will be fine I promise."

Ace turned to Trey and cupped his check reassuring him.

"Your cardigan looks better unbuttoned by the way," Trey smiled down at his blonde-haired boyfriend.

"Thanks, I was just testing your fashion sense," Ace responded running a hand though his hair. "I guess we should get going right?"

"Yeah let's go."

When they finally managed to finish getting ready, they finally left. Trey looked at the clock. They were going to never hear the end of it from Queen. She hates when they're late.

"Annnnd you two are late," Queen said with a half grin on her face. " As usual."

Ace laughed before responding, "Always fashionably late hun." He strolled inside. Trey nodded at Queen and then quickly followed suit behind Ace.

Before Queen could even close the door, there was a loud roaring in the sky, followed by explosions around them. Class Zero was forever changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you all don't hate me for the cliffhanger...but I promise that there will be another story up soon as a sequel :)<strong>_


End file.
